Klaus in the Past
by kristie.syda
Summary: All these stories of Caroline going back into the past. I wanted to create a story where Klaus goes to the Past, trying to make Caroline fall in love with him and dealing with his past self. This is Klaroline Candy! Hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Set: Season 3/episode 15 - All of my children, when Esther tried to sacrifice Finn to kill all of her children but failed. At the end of the episode when Klaus is standing by the fireplace. Also, there wasn't another White Oak tree.**

* * *

Klaus stood there by the fireplace, tossing his drawings into the fire and watching them burn. He had finally found someone he wanted. Girls usually were the ones trying to impress him and chase after him not the other way around. Caroline had betrayed him. He was done trying.

Rebekah walked into the room.

"Thought you would have been gone by now….." Klaus said still looking down as he tossed his drawings.  
"Elijahs leaving, Kols fled, Finn and Esther are gone too."  
"Im leaving First thing tomorrow morning" he added.

Klaus felt he had to leave, he couldn't stay here in the same town with Caroline. Rebekah looked shocked.

"What about the Link? You know mother will try to strike again." said Rebekah

"Right." Klaus said looking down, he had forgot all about the link to his siblings.  
"I will call a witch to come over immediately to unlink us, then I will be on my way out of here" he added.

Next morning came early and fast.

"Bonnie is not answering and can't be found" klaus said while he sit down on the couch. Rebekah was looking at herself in the mirror.  
"Guess she is really pissed about her mother" he added in with a smirk

Klaus reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He started going down his list of contacts. Bonnie was the local witch but she wasn't the only witch that klaus knew. He actually knew a few good witches and warlocks that were in his "circle".  
He called up one of his long time friends. His name was David, that was a warlock from the same bloodline as Maddox. He was actually Maddox's younger brother. David was on his way as soon as they hung up. He was just as loyal to Klaus as his brother. No questions asked!

Six hours had passed and David arrived. Klaus always treated those in his "circle" with respect. So before he made David get to work on the unbinding spell, he took him to the Mystic grill for a drink to relax after the plane ride. When they entered the grill, Stefan and damon was at the bar drinking and talking about their past. Klaus over heard them talking about the murders of the founders council in 1912. Klaus lead David to the opposite side of the room for privacy.

"Ok, So let me get this straight. Your mother Esther binded you with your siblings and I need to unbind you". David asked.

"Correct…..Can you do it?….I know you are probably not as strong as Maddox was" Klaus replied.

"I have been practicing a lot lately, I'm a lot stronger. Maddox would be proud, thats all he ever wanted from me. But now that he is gone, I practice daily." David said..."And thats why this is the perfect time you called me to come here" he added.

Klaus interrupted, "You wanted to come here to avenge Maddox's death, Cause I know exactly who killed him" he said with a smirk

"Not exactly what I had in mind, But not a bad idea." David replied with a gaze in his eyes, like he was picturing his self in the moment of meeting his brothers murderer. He snapped out of it real quick. "No! I wanted to come here to send you back in time and Warn my brother" he added.

Klaus busted out laughing. "Is that even possible?" he asked

"I told you, I have been practicing….I make a portal that time travels only to the past Not the future. I think of the time and place as I say the spell and it happens…I can't go cause I might not be able to come back…..He will listen to you better anyways" David replied.

Go back in time to save Maddox….Klaus thought. He liked Maddox and missed him but he wasn't really the saving hero type. But if he could go back in time…..he could change things for himself as well. He could make Caroline not hate him.

"I can send you back, right to the time of Maddox's death even, In and Out" David said while he interupted Klaus, in his thoughts. He was trying so hard to convince him to do it.

"No! If I go back I want to pick the time" replied

"Fine! but I should warn you. Changing the past effects This Present time." David warned

Klaus shook his head in agreement. It was settled. Klaus will go back into time to Caroline before she fell in love with tyler. and save Maddox from getting shot by Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

"And it's done" David said looking down at the separate blood dots on the paper ... "the link is broken" he finished looking up at Klaus

The two were deep in the woods... in front of a big tree stump, where David had performed the unbinding spell. The tree stump had a large orange "X" spray painted on it, the mark was already there when they showed up. they figured it was a great spot to make the portal.

Klaus had been thinking all day of the perfect time to travel back to. He finally made up his mind and chose the day Maddox had been shot by Matt...Bc that was the day Tyler had came back into town to visit his mom in the hospital. It was the perfect time. He could interfere with Caroline and Tyler even being captured together and getting close. It was his idea to chain up the vampire and werewolf that Katherine was going to hand over but He could stop all contact between Caroline and Tyler. Plus save Maddox all in one day.

"Okay so whenever you are done...come to this tree stump and carve an "X"...I will be watching for it" Said David. "Then just jump through the portal and you will be back" he finished.

The portal started to open. It was bluish and very large. Klaus took a step inside and was sucked in. Klaus was already out of the portal in one second flat...he looked around. The same orange "X" was still on the tree stump. No portal or David was around. Klaus took out his cell phone...no signal. He guessed it had worked... so immediately started making his way through the woods to find Maddox.

While making his way he started to think...did he really want to interfere with the past? He was still alive, had his hybrids and even his father was dead...what if saving Maddox or separating Tyler and Caroline could interfere with his already success? And did he really want to win Caroline the easy way? He was conflicted.

"No...if she is going to be with me...it's going to be because she wants to"

"But Tyler did have an unfair head start"

Klaus was thinking out loud...he finally started making his way back to the stump. The future consequences or possibilities that he could make happen wasn't worth the risk of losing everything he does have now. It was nice thought...changing the past but ultimately there's really no control on what could happen. klaus was very clever and knew it was the right decision to go back without changing anything.

Klaus took out his pocket knife and carved an "X"...and jumped through the portal. Out in a flash...no portal or David again. Klaus was confused. He should at least see David. He took out his phone once more "of course no signal" he said out loud. He started making his way through the woods once again until he heard faint yelling. Klaus was curious.

The yelling was happening in the Old Lockwood cellar...it was his hybrid Tyler. Klaus walked in "what's going on in here mate" he asked calmly...he noticed bill Forbes was also present. "I thought you were dead" klaus added.

Tyler was about to answer but bill Forbes interrupted "Don't! your still sired". Klaus's eyes turned yellowish but he was still in human form "What is going on?" Klaus asked calmly and in a deep demanding tone straight at both of them...

"You can't compel me...Tyler run..." Bill yelled out "No Tyler...could you stay right there" klaus asked still in the deep serious tone not taking his eyes off bill.

Bill looked at Tyler... "I can't move" Tyler replied

"I was wondering how you died...but now I know" klaus said as he walked slowly toward bill "by me" klaus grabbed bill by his throat with one hand.

"I was trying to break the sire bond" Tyler yelled out "I asked him to help me...if you are going to kill anyone it should be me" he added hoping klaus would let bill go.

"Break the sire bond" klaus stated "and how did u plan on accomplishing that" he asked gripping bills throat harder. "By turning...over and over til I feel no more pain...I never wanted to be disloyal, you know it's not in a wolfs blood but you asked me to bite my girlfriend...his daughter!"

"Please let him go" Tyler begged.

Klaus put bill down...bill fell to the floor coughing and grasping for air. "You should turn" klaus told Tyler... "What" Tyler asked "you want me to break the sire bond?" He added.

Klaus smirked "of course not...I want you to attack him"

"No...first Caroline now her dad...she will never forgive me" Tyler yelled

"I know" klaus smirked

Tyler was shaking his head "No...I'm not attacking my girlfriends father"

"your girlfriends father is a threat...Tyler" klaus explained.

Tyler felt the urge to turn starting to come on. It was in a matter of minutes Tyler had turned completely into a wolf and was attacking bill...klaus was watching in amusement. Klaus was clever but also impulsive and constantly acted on anger. Tyler's betrayal sent him over the edge. Good, he thought Caroline would surely hate Tyler now...or would she blame him?

"Enough" klaus commanded Tyler...bill was covered in blood...ripped to shreds...barely alive. Tyler turned back into human form "how could you make me do this man?!" Tyler yelled he was also covered in blood. "Take him to the hospital...then I want you to leave town" klaus told Tyler

"I want you to leave and forget about mystic falls for awhile...I want you to meet someone else and move on from Caroline. She deserves someone with better character" klaus said as he walked out.


End file.
